


Clandestinità

by Djibril88



Series: Event 8-10 luglio di WAOFP [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Sentimentale, Slice of Life, amore clandestino, baci, spia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trovarsi da soli durante una conferenza non è mai facile.<br/>Prompt ricevuto durante l'event organizzato dal gruppo We Are Out For Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestinità

_|Hetalia|UsUk| Inghilterra e America si frequentano da un po', ma nessuna nazione è a conoscenza della loro relazione e la coppia fa di tutto per tenerla nascosta, anche se delle volte non è così facile come sembra_

  
«Fa silenzio!»  
Inghilterra appoggiò velocemente la mano sulla bocca di America; era un gesto veloce e secco da farlo sembrare più uno schiaffo che un tentativo di zittirlo. Qualcuno stava parlando fuori dalla stanza in cui si trovavano e con molta probabilità si trattava di Francia, pronto a rincorrerlo ovunque per dargli fastidio. Erano nel bel mezzo di una conferenza, di quelle in cui America faceva da padrone con lunghi discorsi su eroismo e pace e che duravano delle ore per concludersi con un nulla di fatto. In una delle tante pause per riposarsi o schiarirsi le idee, Inghilterra lo aveva trascinato in una stanza all’apparenza isolata. Non era poi così raro che si incontrassero segretamente, anche durante incontri così ufficiali, per passare qualche istante in solitudine. Scambiarsi dei baci o delle carezze era diventato praticamente naturale per loro, come se non esistesse alcun attrito fra di loro.  
«Mi hai fatto male.» si lamentò America, parlando con voce ovattata dalla mano di Inghilterra. Il biondo inglese aumentò la pressione per bloccare qualsiasi altra parola, mentre la voce di Giappone chiedeva dove fossero finiti entrambi. Stare insieme all’americano era semplice, certo; ma era più difficile nascondere la loro relazione a tutto il resto del mondo. Forse non erano riusciti a salvarsi dall’occhio attento di Canada (e dalla sua portentosa invisibilità), ma dagli altri potevano ancora nascondersi, no? “Li ho visti andare da questa parte, che strano!” stava dicendo Giappone a qualcuno, prima che i passi e le voci si allontanassero dalla porta. Inghilterra tirò un sospiro di sollievo, liberando finalmente la bocca di America.  
«Non vuoi che lo sappiano?» domandò quasi subito, con calma e fin troppa comprensione. A lui andava benissimo dirlo al mondo intero, ma non quando stavano lavorando.  
«Non ancora.» fu la secca risposta dell’altro, mentre riattaccava nuovamente le labbra di America per riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti. La porta alle loro spalle si aprì piano, senza fare rumore, e qualcuno sbirciò al suo interno senza fiatare. Non era così facile tenere nascosta una relazione clandestina nel pieno di una conferenza mondiale.


End file.
